


Christmas Daddy (Merry Birthday Sourwolf!)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :)), Alive Hale Family, Awesome Laura, Birthday, Derek is a Christmas Baby, Derek's Birthday, Derek's Eyebrows, Derek's dad's name is Frederick, First Christmas, Gen, Hale Traditions, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Live the plot, M/M, Mating Necklace, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Polish food, Take the fluff, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Mates, enjoy the smutt, stiles is polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Derek is a Christmas Baby who hates presents and pretends to hate Christmas.The Hale Pack and Laura Hale are ready to take on the challenge and throw him the best Christmas Birthday party in the history of Christmas Birthday parties.





	1. Building a Christmas Birthday Party (without instruction)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> There are a lot of names of pastries in polish, just fyi.  
> None of the birthdays is based off Teen Wolf, it's actually based from an intense character study, an astrology PHD and...  
> yes, I made it all up.
> 
> also nda: i know that isaac probably is the same age as everyone else, but I headcanon him as one year older. His mother was a teacher or whatever, so he got moved one class. He's not like super smart, he just got lucky.

_Six… five… four… three… two… one… DRIIIN!_

Normally, a bell ringing meant a lot of happy students and teachers ready to leave the class as soon as possible. A bell ringing for the last time of the _day_ meant, tired students finally getting to go home. A bell ringing for the last time of the day on the last day of the _week_ meant vibrating anticipation for the weekend.

But a bell ringing for the last time on the last day of the _term_? That meant tired students, pushing each other and fighting in an attempt to get out of the classroom as fast as they can to begin celebrating the long waited holidays.

So when Miss Raynolds, history teacher, beckoned both Stiles and Allison to wait and have a word with her, they both considered either delete her with magic or just stab her with an arrow.

Allison faked a smile. “Yes, miss? How can we help?” she asked, clearly itching to make a run for the door.

The woman didn’t seem to notice, as she let out a big old sigh. “Stiles, Allison. I checked your reports and everything and I know you are both amazingly smart students. Stiles, you are very smart and intelligent. Allison, you are a very hardworking student. And I know that you are both very talented.

But history has always been Lydia’s field, until Stilinski returned. In fact, I’m pretty sure you were failing the course, Argent.”

Allison blushed while Stiles glared at the teacher for literally insinuating that she wasn’t a good student. “Your point?”

The teacher handed them both a copy of their last three test papers, with another sigh. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

Stiles looked between his 100 papers back to Allison’s ones. Her marks were all consistently 98, 96 and _100_.  The teacher continued. “You are sitting almost in the other direction from each other, and yet your results and answers are not only the _highest_ in the class apart from Miss Martin’s, but in certain questions, they are literally the same.” She tapped her pen on the table. “Do you have an explanation?”

Allison put down the paper on the table and slowly gazed up to the teacher, face blank. “Are you accusing us of _cheating_?”

The woman blushed, looking from Allison’s blank face to Stiles almost scathing murderous face. “I am expressing a concern.”

The girl stared her down. “Until you can back up your empty accusations with actual facts, I will not accept this baseless claims!” she said, almost theatrically.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Look, miss. You know Allison would never cheat, and we both know that she would never cheat from me. We sit at polar ends of the _classroom,_ we are too far to communicate. If she really cheated off someone- which she never would- she would have an easier time copying off Lydia.”

The teacher looked unsettled, watching them for a few seconds. “Your answers are so similar…”

“We literally have the same teacher and the same books, _what the f_ \- I mean, it’s not weird miss.” He said, refraining himself from saying something that would only land him in more trouble.

The teacher sighed, then waved them off. “Okay. You may go.”

Neither of them waited for anything more, slipping out of the classroom and into the hallway in a second. Allison glared back at the door, grabbing Stiles’ arm as they left the school. “This is why I fucking hate history.” She sweared, still seething.

Stiles shrugged, hiding a smile. “I mean… it’s useful, right?” when he caught sight of her expression he corrected himself immediately. “I mean, yeah, history is _awful_ , man, fuck the dead people.”

“Don’t fuck the dead people, it’s necrophilia.” Commented Lydia, appearing next to them her bag slung on her shoulder. Then she grabbed Allison’s hand, walking away with her. “See you later, Stiles?”

“Bye!” answered the brunette,  watching them climb in the red haired’s car in record time. He waved and made for his car, before he noticed a girl with long hair and sunglasses on, standing with her back to said car. He found himself grinning immediately and all but running towards her.

She grinned too, teeth too wide and almost wolfy as she saw him running towards her and opened her arms in a hug. “Stiles!” she called, holding him in an almost bone crashing hug.

“Laurie!” he answered, kissing her cheek and just holding her contentedly for a moment. “Oh my god, you beautiful asshole. I missed you, man.” He laughed.

She laughed too, sliding an arm around her shoulder. “Good. Missed you too, bitch.” Without saying anything further, she jumped in the jeep, and grinned. “Now let’s go see my pretty little brother.”

The brunette grinned evilly at her. “Oh, man, I really want to see his reaction.” The boy started the car before turning back to look at her. “I guess I know what are you here for.”

Laura smirked, putting her feet up on his dashboard and turning up the radio. “Hell yeah, it’s my tiny brother’s birthday.”

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. “Lemme just stop you here. Your brother is not _tiny_.” He said suggestive.

The girl fake threw up in disgust. “Don’t ever tell me something like that about my brother again, you nasty ass hoe.” Stiles stuck out his tongue in answer, and she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’m talking about the Christmas Party and his birthday party. How we going to do it?”

Stiles grimaced a little. “The golden twins plus Lydia have free reign on all the planning’s. Oh, but you don’t know the pack yet, do you?” she shook her head, grinning amused as Stiles took out his phone. “Oh, this is going to be hysterical.”

“You know it, bro.”

* * *

Derek watched in dismay as Lydia and Erica sat next to each other, talking in low voices. They’d been on Christmas break for only one day, and Stiles had yet to come and visit, while the rest of the pack was just being a waste of space ay his place.

And the worst was that, Erica and Jackson were spending together. Honestly, the fact that the two assholes of the pack were spending so much time in company was enough to set him on edge. The fact that they had _Lydia_ with them was even worse. And the fact that _Isaac_ was in on the big secret only aggravated him more.

“Stiles is here!” called Scott, rushing towards the door even before finishing the sentence. “With a girl?”

Now everyone’s attention was captured. Derek stilled in his movements, and cocked his head to the side. Boyd appeared from the kitchen with Allison in tow. Jackson and Isaac appeared from the other room, and even Lydia and Erica stopped confabulating.

And then, “Hey, guys!” called Stiles, coming inside, followed by…

“What the _fuck_.”

The girl looked at them with sparkling green eyes and grinned at them, with a “Hi, guys!” then she turned to Derek, who was staring at Stiles in betrayal, and immediately grabbed him by the neck. “Hey, baby bro!”

“Baby…” started Erica.

“… Bro?” finished Isaac.

The girl just grinned wolfishly at them. “Nice to meet you guys! I am Laura Hale, and I am Derek Jasper Hale’s older sister.” She said, bowing without letting go of him.

Derek growled, trying to disentangle himself from her hold, but failing. “Let go of me, Laura!”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Is that the way to speak to your sister?” she tutted, before catching him in a chokehold. “Apologise, bitch!”

“ _Fuck_ you!” responded Derek with all the dignity he could muster (which wasn’t much).

“Derek has a sister?” asked Scott in surprise, still staring at Laura in confusion.

Stiles was the only one completely unaffected by the entire thing, as he sat down on the table with a coffee on his hands. “He has two. This one is Laura and she is like 3 years older than him and his polar opposite. Talia- her mom- used to say that she might have been my real mom, for how similar we were.” He confessed. “Then there is Cora - _Coraline_ , who is our age and is literally a mini Derek with too much sass inside.”

Laura abruptly let go of her brother to sit down next to Stiles and reach out for the donut box on the table. Derek massaged his neck, flashing his eyes at her. “Those are mine.”

The girl didn’t even look at him. “Mom said don’t abuse your powers and don’t use them on me.”

“She did not.” He decided, squinting at her.

She smiled candidly at him. “Yes she did. Call her if you don’t believe me, Derrie.” Then she turned to the rest of the pack. “Stiles described you guys to me, but I still don’t know who’s who.” When no one said a word, she rolled her eyes and pointed at a random. “What’s your name?”

“Me? Uhm, I’m Allison.” Said Allison, looking like a deer in highlights.

Laura nodded with a smile. “Princess Robin Hood. You’re cute.”

Stiles gave her a look. “And _17_ , and _dating_ that boy over there, so hands off.”

The female Hale pouted, and looked at the other boy. “Oh, so you’re Scott McCall, aka the puppy version of Romeo, aka Stiles’ best friend, aka sunshine in human form, aka a real life smiling emoji, aka the first beta in the Pack.” She rattled off.

Scott nodded, beaming despite himself. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Laura paled. “I suddenly feel the need to hold him in my arms and protect him.” She started shaking Stiles vigorously. “What is this sorcery?”

“According to everyone, it’s Scott’s charm.” Chimed in Jackson. “Personally, I fail to see it.” He smirked. “Jackson Whittemore.”

Laura smirked too, and turned to Stiles. “This is Mr bitchy Angelwolf? Oh my god, he’s very cute, you’re right. He looks like a baby prince or an angel. And he has _feelings_.”

Jackson blushed glaring at the beaming Stiles. “No I don’t! Fuck off Stilinski.” He pointed at Isaac. “You probably meant Isaac over there.”

The other blond flipped him off, and then smiled shyly at Laura. She looked about to faint. “Oh my god, you are the Babywolf! You are a… _teddy bear_. Give him to me!” she almost screeched. Derek stood protectively in front of Isaac, growling at his sister. She whined. “Oh, I want him! Pretty please, Derrie? Stiles!”

“No thank you, Laurie. Hands off my smol son.” He chided her, mock seriously.

“You are literally my age.” Observed Isaac from behind Derek. The alpha still didn’t trust his sister not to kidnap him the moment he turned around.

Erica snickered. “And yet you’re the youngest of the pack. Poor little Isaac.” She commented, smiling when he flipped her the bird. “I’m Erica.”

This  time, Laura rose up for a handshake. “I heard all about you. Stiles said you’ve been taking my job and annoying Derek for me and Cora. We’ll be eternally grateful. What can we do for you?”

The blonde pretended to think about it. “Get me all Derek’s stupid anecdotes and we’ll call it a deal.”

The alpha looked horrified at that. “ _Laura, no_.”

His sister just grinned. “ _Laura_ , _yes_.” She smirked at Erica. “I’ll throw in some Stiles facts too? What about that?”

Stiles shrugged, utterly unimpressed. “And? I was a fucking cute baby.”

“For some reason, I doubt it.” Commented Boyd from the doorway. He nodded at Laura. “I’m Boyd.”

Laura nodded. “Vernon Milton Boyd IV. Stiles’ favourite. The prodigy. The best of the best. I’ve her all about you too.” She glanced at her brother. “If I didn’t know Stiles, and didn’t know Derek was his mate, I would have thought you were his boyfriend, by how much he loves you.” She noticed everyone’s expression, and hurriedly spoke. “And everyone else, obviously.”

Boyd snorted, while Lydia rolled her eyes. “He better love all of us. Because he’s stuck.” She looked at Laura and smiled. “I’m Lydia.”

The green eyed girl bowed. “The Queen Bee of the squad. Nice to meet you, and thank you for refusing to date Stiles all those years ago. If you hadn’t, I would have been stuck with a pining Derek for like 10 more years.”

Lydia almost laughed. “Well, you’re very welcome.”

Laura beamed, before turning to the pack at one. “It’s very nice to meet you all, since I’m going to be staying here for the entirety of next week.”

Derek looked torn between being mildly outraged to utterly confused. In the end, he settled for what he was best at. Denial. “No you’re not.”

Stiles glared at him, throwing him a breadstick. “Yes she is, shut up, Derek.” The werewolf glared. Stiles sent him a kiss. “Love you.”

In the end Derek was forced to accept the news. His sister was going to be staying over. That could only mean trouble.

* * *

“Why are we here again?” asked Jackson as he watched Isaac slithering inside the room. The Pack was all assembled in Stiles’ bedroom, with Laura sitting cross legged between Lydia and Erica, and the boy in question sitting at his laptop.

Stiles ignored him, smiling brightly at everyone else in the room. “As we all know, a very important date is approaching.”

Scott blinked at him. “Christmas?” he asked.

“Hanukkah?” tried Isaac.

Stiles just stared at them, unimpressed. “Derek’s birthday! Guys, we spent the entire last week preparing the best birthday present without slipping to him and you guys forget?”

Jackson rolled his eyes at him. “Oh, shut up, Stiles. You know perfectly well that you are the only one who knows everyone’s birthday dates.”

Stiles sighed, while Boyd arched an eyebrow. “He doesn’t know _my_ birthday.”

This time the spark grinned, always up for a challenge. “Uhm, yes I do. 10th October, my little Scorpio.” At Boyd’s shocked face, he snorted. “Come on, it’s easy. Erica is Leo, August 3rd. Isaac is a pure Virgo (of _fucking_ course). 21 st September.” Isaac flipped him off with no heat. “Scott is a Libra like Lydia. Except he’s the 17th of November and she is 28th October.” Lydia nodded, arching an eyebrow impressed. “Jackson is Cancer, 13th July.” Then he turned to look at Allison. “And yours doesn’t make sense. Cause Scott says you’re Taurus, but it makes no sense. 3rd May, right?”

Surprisingly the brunette blushed. “Yeah, about that… I might have lied?” everyone looked at her in surprise. “I mean, _I_ didn’t lie. It’s not like I wanted to fake my birthday or something. But it was a hunter thing and… well, the point is, I am not a Taurus. My birthday is on June the 15th.”

Stiles beamed, looking at her in excitement. “No way! _Dude_! Literally same!” he said, high fiving her. “Gemini for the win, gurl!”

Allison snickered, high fiving him too with a smile. “Hell yeah.”

Boyd stared at the two of them, frowning a little. Was he the only one who thought that making her change her DOB was a little weird, even for Chris and Victoria? What were they hiding? And the fact that Allison and Stiles, the two people that everyone always said they looked like each other shared the same birthday?

Before he could voice his thoughts to Lydia, Laura cut him off. “Now that Stiles has finished showing off, can we focus on the important things. Like how is this going to go down?”

Erica smiled, sitting up straighter. “I’m glad you asked. Examine the facts: Derek hates parties. He hates having all the attention on him. He hates receiving too many presents. But at the same time, he seems to like Christmas and the thought of having pack and family together.”

“So… we worked a _compromise_.” Said Jackson, taking over. “One present from the entire pack for his birthday. But a present that shows how much we care about him. Not any random present. Something unique that tell him how much the Pack is grateful for his persona, blab la, and how much we’re ready to sacrifice for him, blab la.”

“What about Christmas?” asked Laura.

Isaac grinned. “Derek loves family, right. We’re going to throw the biggest Christmas Party and everyone is invited. And I mean: e v e r y o n e. It’s going to be so lit.”

“And for the presents,” continued Lydia. “Secret Santa. Easy, right?”

Laura thought about it for a moment. “You know, it could work.” She beamed. “At first I scoffed when I heard that my bro’s pack was full of teenagers, but you guys… you are something else, all right.” She stood up, offering them a smile. “I can hear the Camaro, Derrie is on his way. It’s time for me to be _gone_!” she announced, sending Erica and Stiles a kiss before leaving the house.

A couple of minutes later, Derek was climbing inside the house from the window, looking around himself in suspicion. Before he could ask any question, Stiles was on him, smiling too innocently to fool the werewolf. “Hey, babe!”

Derek didn’t push him off, but kept staring at him distrusting. “What did you _do_.”

“He didn’t do anything.” Said Lydia, the _yet_ remaining unsaid in the air. “But it’s Christmas, soon, and…”

“No.”

“… and we want to throw a Christmas party at the Hale house.” She continued, like he hadn’t interrupted her. “We are going to invite the Sheriff, Mama McCall, my mom, Boyd’s sister and mom, Erica’s grandad, Allison’s dad and the Hales.” She explained, shrugging.

Derek stopped, considering for a moment. “Where is the catch?” he asked in the end, knowing that there was no way the Pack was doing all of this for free. They wanted something in exchange.

Isaac gave him his puppy eyes. “Secret Santa?”

 _Damn_ them. The pack was all staring at him, and Stiles was giving him that look, daring him to refuse them anything. They had him all wrapped around their fingers. He was so _screwed_.

“Okay.” He ignored Erica and Jackson silently fist bumping each other, as Scott took out a box with everyone’s name already written.

The beta only smiled at Derek’s quizzical expression. “We already knew you were going to cave.” He explained, candidly, before shaking the box and passing it to his girlfriend. “You first.”

They passed the box until everyone had one in their hand. Scott sat down next to Stiles so he could face everyone at once. “Remember the rules: you can’t tell anyone who you got. You can’t give your present before the 25th December. And,” he added, glancing at Lydia and Jackson. “No one has to buy anyone a car.”

The red head narrowed her eyes at him, and he immediately added, “Maximum cost for presents in 100£, but it varies from person to person.” Jackson flipped him off, and Scott rolled his eyes in answer.

Derek looked up from his piece of paper- which spelled, in big letter **STILES** -, at where Stiles was trying to steal a look at the paper a very stubborn Scott was holding and sighed. Yeah, he was definitely in trouble.

* * *

Two days later and two days before Christmas, Derek was sitting in Stiles’ living room with Laura, while the teenager was in the kitchen with his father and Melissa McCall, still unsure on what would make the best Christmas present for him.

“I don’t know, Derek,” she sighed, licking the remaining of the Makowiec she stole from the boy. “What do you think the moment someone says Stiles?” she asked.

“Mate.” He replied immediately, huffing. “And he’s already my mate, I bit him. I can’t bite him again.”

His sister rolled her eyes at him. “Okay, other than that? What else?”

The man had a sudden vision of Stiles running his long fingers across his hair, a wet shirt sticking on his body and a pair of reading glasses on his eyes, puckered lip-

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it right now, oh my god!” complained Laura, staring at her brother in horror. “What the fuck, how does you pack deal with this, my lord!”

Her brother blushed a little, although he tried to cover it by growling at her. It didn’t work.

“So, now that we’ve established that thinking about Stiles does not help at all,” started Laura, earning another growl, “let’s focus on the first one. _Mate_.”

“I told you, that doesn’t-” the werewolf stopped abruptly, an idea forming in his mind. Laura watched him curiously, but the werewolf was already on his feet, rushing towards the front door. “Tell Stiles I’ll be back later!”

Laura watched him disappear outside and shook her head, muttering unkind words under her breath as she made for the kitchen again. Maybe Stiles would let her steal another of his nice sweets.

* * *

The old Hale house had been completely transformed. It didn’t look quite as minacious or ugly as it was, covered in fairy lights and glitter as it was. It was going to be a bitch to take off, but it was worth it.

Inside, it was even more amazing. The majority of personal objects had disappeared- Derek was lowkey wondering where did they put the old clock? The closet? How did they move it? - and it had been thoroughly cleaned.

Even the kitchen seemed empty, since they had decided to transport the table in the living room and get some rentable tables in the garden.

There was a huge amount of food everywhere, though. Erica and her father had helped Isaac make all the Jewish food he wanted, and they were both wearing jumpers knitted that said Merry Christmas on the front and Happy Hanukkah on the back. Jackson and Lydia had bought expensive donuts and pastries and brought them over. Scott had helped (read: tried to eat) Boyd with the baking, while Allison impressed everyone with her ability to cook French dishes and choose the best wines.

But really Stiles had probably gone above and beyond. He had stayed out of Boyd’s way, but managed to make amazing Kluski z makiem, kisiel, chocolate, cream and strawberry budyn, Faworki aka chrust, and sekacz. He also helped Melissa with classic Hispanic drinks, mocktails and pastries. It was a fucking Christmas miracle for the entire Hale Pack.

“Congrats to everyone!” chanted Erica. They were inside, waiting for the rest of the families to make their ways to the Hale house, everyone wearing their own version of a Christmas jumper. Lydia was stretching it, wearing what could only be a rip off Regina George’s dress in her performance of ‘ _Jingle Bell Rock’_.

“We managed to throw the best Christmas Party of the century!” Said the blonde werewolf, downing her drink in a matter of seconds.

“Cheers to that.” Answered Allison, clicking her glass with Derek’s and sipping it down at a lower velocity.

Scott picked up a present, and turned to look at Jackson. “This for you, man. Merry Christmas.”

Jackson took the present, and everyone took it as their cue to exchange presents. They were mostly mild, although Erica cried with tears in her eyes when Stiles gave her the present. It was made of sweets and looked like a pair of bra and panti- _nope_. He didn’t even look at Boyd who was decidedly too happy about the present.

Lydia said “Happy Hanukah.” To Isaac, and pretended to be unimpressed when Isaac squealed happily at the Calvin Klein make up she got for him.

Erica walked up to Derek with a smile, handing him a mug and a small box. The mug read ‘ _Fucker in charge of you fucking fucks’_ , which managed to make him crack a smile. Then she said. “This costed me like 15 dollars plus shipping, so don’t be a dick- pun _intended_ \- and eat them, since you enjoy them so much.” The she walked away, laughing like a loon.

She got him a bag of marshmallow dicks.

Honestly, why was he even surprised at this point? It was Erica, after all.

He finally made his way to Stiles, the small box clutched in his hands, and handed it to him. “Don’t open it now.” Said Derek, narrowing his eyes at Erica blatantly eavesdropping the conversation.

Stiles looked at him for a second, and then nodded, kissing him on the lips. “You got it, bad boy.”

Right on cue, the doorbell rang, and the pack nodded at each other. Isaac jumped up, off outside. “It’s time to fucking rock this party.”

“Hale Pack?” called Stiles. Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help and join in when they shouted “HALE PACK!” back at him.

 

Website edited with the[ free HTML editor](https://4html.net/Online-HTML-Editor-Text-to-HTML-Converter-870.html) powered by 4html.net


	2. Pack is Family (You brought this sociopaths together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have wrote the smut shouldn't I?

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEREK!” 

Derek felt like he had just stepped into a war zone, with all the poppers going off around him and instantly stiffened. But then he felt Stiles’ hand in his, and relaxed a little, finally understanding what was going on. 

He turned to the spark standing next to him, unsure if he should be incredibly pissed off or admire him for setting all of this together. Not that he would ever tell him. 

Stiles and the pack just grinned at him, giddy with happiness. “How much are you surprised from 1 to 10?” asked him Isaac, elbowing him a little as they made their way to where a lot of people were already standing, ready to exchange Christmas wishes. 

“A strong 8. I knew you were planning something the moment my sister came here.” He explained, as they made their way towards the girl in question. “But I wasn’t sure what it was.” 

“Ehi, Derek!” called a voice from behind him as a young girl made her way towards them, grinning. Derek found himself grinning right back, and high fived her. 

“Cora.” He put an arm around her shoulders, and smiled. “This is my sister Cora.” He said to Isaac, a little proudly. 

The beta looked at her in surprise. Yeah, Stiles had mentioned her, but he had expected her to look a little more like him. Because honestly, other than the smirk on her face, she looked nothing like him or Laura. Her hair was long, almost at her elbows, and her eyes were very brown, when both her older siblings had greenish bluish eyes. 

She nodded at him, with a little “’sup?” before bringing her attention back on her brother. “You are 22 now. Man, you’re so old. And merry Christmas, bro.” 

The Alpha mock growled at her, before looking around the garden. “Where is mom?” 

His sister, shrugged, already eyeing the plate of food on one of the tables. “Don’t know. Don’t care. Probably looking for Stiles.” 

For some reason, Isaac bristled at that. “You should care about where your mother is. What if she’s in trouble?” he said, unable to stop himself. 

Cora looked at him like he had grown another head. “What? She’s not.” 

“You don’t know that. For all you know-” he stopped himself, noticing the worried look Derek was shooting him and the confused face Cora made at every word he said. “Forget it. See you around.” He decided, walking away, and ignoring Derek calling him from behind. 

Cora just watched him go, a thoughtful expression on her face. Derek gave a small sigh. “I better check if he’s all right.” He decided, but his sister stopped him. 

“No. Leave him alone for a moment.” She decided, biting in one of the cochinitos de pan dulce that Melissa had brought along. _This was going to be an interesting night_ , she decided. 

* * *

Stiles watched as Derek was dragged away by an eager Isaac, and almost smiled. He had been worried about the boy, to an extent. The last time he had celebrated a full-blown Christmas like this was probably when his parents were both alive and well. He wondered if this was bringing back painful memories for him. 

“Ehi, son.” Called the Sheriff, approaching Stiles with another woman at his side, and all of Stiles’ thoughts flew out of the window. 

Because no matter how long it had been, just looking at her made his legs shake. The woman was smiling warmly at him, brown chocolate eyes and soft curls. “Stiles.” She said simply, and the boy was gone. 

He wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in her chest with no shame. Honestly, he couldn’t care less what anyone would say about the situation. “Mama Hale.” He murmured, eyes squeezed shut. 

Unlike Laura, Derek’s mother hadn’t invaded his space when she got her memories of him back. She hadn’t tried to contact him, and he had worried that she hated him. But just seeing her and her talking to him like it hadn’t been years since the last time they spoke- let alone came face to face- had broken him. 

When he felt her lips on his head, he didn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. 

When he finally let her go, her first words were. “My boy Stiles. You look so grown up.” 

The brunette almost laughed, and wiped away the tears, still holding one of her hands. God, had he missed her. 

Since he was a baby, she had basically been his second mother. She had watched him grow along with Claudia and protected him from Cora’s continue attacks, Laura’s practical jokes and Derek’s too grown up attitude. She was in all but blood his mother. 

“He’s not grown at all, unfortunately.” Interrupted Sheriff, who had been quite to let them have their bonding moment. 

Stiles glared at his father, as he intertwined his arms with hers and one with his dad. “Anyway, ignoring my dad’s jealousy,” he started, earning a laugh and a snort from both of them. “Where is Papa Hale? And Miss Coraline? And the Pack itself? Derek is not telling me.” 

The woman rolled her eyes. “Derek is stubborn and doesn’t know it, that’s why he’s been quiet.” She confided, smirking when Stiles laughed. She dragged him all the way to the porch of the house, and pointed at a little group of people eating over there. 

There was an older man with a pair of glasses on, covering his very green eyes, and was probably 7ft tall, who smiled when he spotted Stiles. “My boy!” he called, rushing towards him, and all but picking him up from the ground. 

“Oh my god, put me down!” he cried out, although he couldn’t help the happy laugh escaping his lips. Frederick Hale might as well be the BFG, in anyone’s book. He was Talia’s husband, mate and pack mother of the pack. Also, he was completely and utterly insane. Completely Laura’s father. 

Still, Stiles loved him. 

Talia snorted at her husband, still gushing over Stiles and pointed at the rest of the Pack. Before she could say anything, though, Stiles was speaking. “Hey, Kira! I didn’t know you were in the Hale pack!” 

The girl in question stood up, smiling at him as they hugged each other. “Come on, you should have guessed. Why would I spend so much time with this girl?” she asked jokingly, smiling down at Malia. 

Malia scowled at her, and grinned at him. “Hey, nerd. You feeling better?” she asked, referring to a couple of weeks before when everyone had actually been worried Stiles was going to die (read: [Trust (everybody gotta learn it)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5953423)). 

The boy shrugged, planting a kiss on her cheek. “My boyfriend’s birthday and his parents are here? I’ve never been better.” 

Talia snorted, pointing at two younger kids at the back. “This are Mason and Liam, our newest additions. Liam was bit by a rogue Alpha a while back, and Mason was the one who got to _werewolves are real_ first.” She explained. 

The blond boy- Liam- looked at him up and down for a second. “I don’t get it, if you are part of the Hale Pack, and we are also the Hale Pack, why have I never seen you in my life?” 

Malia hit him on the head, rolling her eyes when he growled at her. “Because there can’t be more than one Alpha pair per pack, idiot. And since Derek and Stiles are mates, they’re technically the Hale-Stilinski Pack.” She explained. 

Stiles found himself blushing at her explanation. Alpha _pair_. _Hale-Stilinski_ pack. That level of commitment was hell of a turn on. 

He left his father talking with Frederick about how cool their kids were, and walked away with Talia at his side. “Have you seen your son, yet?” he asked her, as they approached one of the food tables. 

She shook her head, looking amused. “He is probably hiding somewhere with Cora. You know how they are, the two of them.” She sighed, but her eyes were twinkling. Then she spotted a plate of [maca warzywo](http://cooklet.pl/szukaj/maca-warzywo) and her eyes widened in disbelief. She touched on almost reverentially, looking at Stiles. “Did you make this?” 

He stood up taller in response, feeling proud. “I’ve spent the entire of the last two days in the kitchen making polish food.” He explained. 

Talia almost smiled, before bringing the pastry at her mouth and chewing it slowly. Stiles watched her in trepidation, waiting for what her reaction would be. Talia thought about it for a second as she chewed, and then just smiled at him. “Claude would be so proud of you. I know I am, son.” She said, hugging him tight again. 

Stiles just hid his face in her neck. 

* * *

Isaac sat down on the patio, a little farther away from the rest of the pack, watching the stars finally appearing on the sky. That was definitely a constant, wasn’t it? 

No matter what happened, the stars would always shine brightly in the sky. 

“Hey, nerd.” Called a voice, as someone sat down beside him on the grass. Isaac didn’t need to turn around to know it was Jackson. 

The blond werewolf didn’t answer him, but Jackson started speaking anyway.  “You know, this is my first Christmas that I actually celebrate.” He confided. “When I was younger, my parents whisked me over to my grandparents. They were Jewish, so there was never a Christmas Tree nor presents. They used the excuses that I was Christian to not buy me presents.” He shook his head. “They just weren’t happy that I was adopted. 

When I got older, and started demanding to remain at home, my parents started sending me parcel’s through Amazon, because they were always busy working. They weren’t even wrapped.” He laughed. “And when I started dating and having friends, I just…didn’t want to burden them, you know? They _had_ their families. Their Christmas or whatever they celebrated. And I didn’t want their pity. 

So, I never celebrated ever… till now.” He turned to look at Isaac, who was staring at him almost surprised. “My point is… this is a chance to make new memories. Don’t keep living in the past.” He almost hesitated, and then gave Isaac a hug. “This never happened.” 

Isaac watched him leaving and smiled to himself. Jackson would never change, and no one should ever ask him to. 

“Happy Hanukkah, then.” This time Isaac looked up sharply and almost narrowed his eyes. 

It was Cora. Standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes on him. Isaac watched her warily as she went to stand on the other side of where he was, not too far, but not close either. 

“What do you want?” he asked her, frowning. 

She pursed her lips. “Isaac, right?” he nodded a little, and she smirked. “I saw my mom, by the way. She was talking to Stiles, though, so I left her alone.” She told him, inspecting her nails. 

Isaac wasn’t sure what to say. In a way, he felt sorry of the way he had snapped at her. But all he could think was that the last time he had celebrated Hanukkah, he hadn’t known his mother was going to die so soon after. But at the same time, he didn’t get what exactly was she doing around him like that. 

So he just nodded at her statement. Surprisingly, she smiled at that, and stood up again. “Nice to meet you, Isaac. I’ll see you soon.” And with that she was gone. 

Isaac had no idea what the hell just happened, but he found himself feeling a little lighter from the smile she had given him. It was confusing. 

“Yo, Isaac!” called Stiles, from where he was standing next to a woman that Isaac could only guess was Cora’s mom. She was her literal copy. 

The teenager smiled proudly when he came to stand next to him, and pointed at the woman. “This is Talia Hale, or Mama Hale, and she is Derek’s mom.” He explained. “This is Isaac.” He told Talia. 

The woman smiled, extending her hand to him. “Hey, Isaac. Where is the rest of your pack?” 

Her smile was nice enough to make Isaac feel comfortable, and the werewolf found himself smiling back at her. “Last I saw, Erica and Scott were in the middle of a who can eat more battle. Erica was winning by four donuts.” He explained, guiding them. 

They passed Laura, who was holding her little daughter in her arms and chatted with Deputy Parrish. Oh, Stiles was so going to investigate that. 

Exactly like Isaac said, they were all cheering for Scott and Erica, who were now eating an apple with their arms behind their backs. Stiles didn’t even bat an eyelid while Talia just snorted in amusement. 

Boyd noticed him, and walked over, outstretching his arm to greet Talia. Stiles beamed. “This is Boyd and he’s the single most amazing cook in the entire pack. One day he’ll even be better than me.” He confided. Boyd didn’t answer, but his lip twitched at the praise. 

He pointed at the rest. “The one who looks like a model in Jackson. He’s like a brownie: hard outside, but very soft inside. The one with red hair is Lydia, the spoiled princess of the pack. The girl with dark hair is Allison, and she’s the warrior princess of the pack. The blonde is Erica, and she’s a female version of me. She’s amazing, forreal. And the boy with the uneven jaws who’s trying to fit an entire apple in his mouth like a fucking idiot who’s going to choke is my best friend, Scott.” He shook his head, already moving forward, as Scott started in fact chocking. “I’m gonna Heimlich him.” 

Isaac laughed, following him, but Boyd remained where he was. His gaze was fixed on Talia, who was staring at Allison like she was seeing a ghost. Her hand was on her mouth, and she looked a little pale on her face. 

The werewolf squinted his eyes. “Are you okay, Mrs Hale?” he asked, and that snapped out of her stupor. “You were looking at Allison weird. Allison Argent, Chris Argent’s daughter.” He explained. 

Something about the way he said it seemed to resonate with the woman. “Chris Argent’s daughter? Oh, that’s interesting.” Then she turned to look at Boyd, face suddenly calculating. “I brought the pack a Christmas present, by the way. It’s a photo album of Derek, with some pictures of Stiles inside too. Would you like to come and help me get it?” 

Something told Boyd that it wasn’t a question. 

* * *

“Hey, Laura, have you seen Stiles?” asked Derek to his sister. The girl glared at him over her daughter Daya’s head. She was busy conversing with Parrish and although he and Derek were friends now, he didn’t like the way her cheeks were flushed by whatever they were saying to each other. 

“He has spent the entire night glued to mom, so I don’t know.” Said his sister, already turning her back to him. 

Derek rolled his eyes at her, before he noticed the spark walking towards him with a smile. 

Stiles just grabbed his hand and started walking away with him, away from the party and into the grass. They passed Lydia’s mom speaking to Erica’s grandmother and Cora laughing with Boyd’s 10 years old sister, his mother looking at them with a smile. This was the best present the pack could have ever given him. 

“You did that, you know?” said Stiles, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. They could still hear the pop music Jackson had insisted on playing, but the party was already fading in the distance. “You created this. This people got together because of you. Because you chose to give them the bite.” 

Derek started shaking his head, but Stiles caught his face in his hands. “Shut up, Der. You might deny it as much as you want, but you are the reason they’re here today. You know how many presents did they bring to- and I quote- ‘ _The person that helped their kids so much’_? The answer is a lot. And the pack also has a present for you.” 

He stopped abruptly and pointed behind him with a smile. “Happy birthday, Derek Hale.” 

Derek was wordless. In front of him was a huge, recently built, several stores fucking house. And if the way Stiles was looking at him meant anything… 

The werewolf jumped at him, lips finding his and crashing in a passionate kiss. Because Derek couldn’t find the words to describe, explain what he was feeling. How grateful, how happy… 

The pack had built him a house. A house for him, for them. For the Pack. 

He ran his hands through Stiles’ hair, almost breathless in his haste of explaining how much that meant to him. Stiles broke the kiss first, catching Derek’s hands in his. “I know.” 

There weren’t any more words needed. “Open your present.” Said the werewolf, and watched almost in trepidation as the boy did. 

Stiles let the ripped papers fall on the ground, not caring about them and finally took out the necklace from the box. His breath caught in his throat. He knew that necklace. 

It was a long chain with a triskele pendant on it. The pendant was carved in wood, the symbol of the Hale family. It felt tepid to the touch. 

“It’s a tradition,” started Derek, looking carefully at Stiles’ reaction. From mate to mate, the Hale give out the pendant. It’s enchanted to tell you whenever your Mate isn’t well. The heat of it is correlated to your mate’s heartbeat. If it’s cold… well, but if it’s hot you can tell how is he feeling. So, you know if anything is happening to them, basically.” He explained, tripping over his own words. 

Stiles smiled at him, and shook his head. “I love you. Thank you, Derek.” He said, truthful. Derek smiled back, letting his forehead rest on Stiles’. There were no more words needed. 

Stiles laughed after a second, much to Derek’s surprise. “Oh god, my present looks so dumb in comparison.” He groaned, still smirking. 

Derek frowned. “You don’t have to…” 

Stiles’ eyes twinkled. “Oh well, I’m going to give it to you anyway.” He decided anyway, tugging him along in the house. (Derek was lowkey glad to see that the clock and the closet were safe in the house already). 

The house was very empty. There was no furniture, for one. But knowing Stiles, it had been on purpose. 

The brunette opened a room that could only be the master bedroom. It was the only room fully decorated, with even a picture of Stiles and Derek from the first-time Stiles was invited to a pack meeting. 

“Wait here.” He ordered, disappearing outside. 

The alpha watched him leave and settled down on the bed, watching the pictures of the pack scattered around the room. There was a picture of Stiles, Allison and Erica dressed up as Thomas, Teresa and Brenda from The Maze Runner, a picture of Isaac and Jackson asleep with their heads on Scott’s shoulders, a picture of Lydia and Boyd asleep with their heads on some books and a lot more. There was even an old picture with 5 years old Stiles and Cora sitting with Laura, Derek, Frederick and Talia Hale and John and Claudia Stilinski. Derek wondered how long had Stiles had that picture. 

Then Stiles opened the door, and every coherent thought Derek ever had was out of the window. Because the younger boy was standing in front of him, completely naked, wrapped up with a ribbon on his dick. He winked at Derek. “Happy birthday, big bad.” 

Derek might or might not have flashed his eyes and pounced him. 

* * *

Boyd watched the single picture on his hand with his heart beating fast. He had taken it the moment Talia had opened that page of the album. She hadn’t commented, but it had been obviously her goal all along. 

It was a picture of Stiles sitting on his mother’s lap, her smiling at the camera. Stiles was probably a few months old, but what really got his attention was the woman. Claudia Stilinski. 

Because, although she was a couple of years older, Claudia Stilinski she looked like the exact copy of Allison Argent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who guessed the revelation?!?!?????

**Author's Note:**

> there is a lot of stuff in here that is hinting heavily at something... has anyone noticed, yet?  
> cookies if you guess what


End file.
